


And the Devil Makes Three

by Stria (Asia117)



Series: Skam girls appreciation week [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Polyamory, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: It starts when Vilde comes out.It’s not an unexpected event, honestly; Vilde was so obvious in her disliking of everything male that Noora wondered multiple times why nobody had ever questioned her about it. Though, she supposes, it’s becausepersona closetum numquam titillandus. Or something of the sorts.[Or, Vilde comes out and everybody wants her. Eva and Noora included.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DRABBLE AND I GOT CARRIED AWAY OH LORD WHAT HAVE I DONE. I swear. I'm--I'm not even sorry tbh. The Skam femslash has taken over my life AND I'M NOT EVEN SORRY.
> 
> Third story for [girls week](https://skamwlwnet.tumblr.com/post/157746314299/the-skam-wlw-net-presents-the-skam-girls), for the theme "girls loving girls". Honestly, I tried to choose between Eva/Noora and Eva/Vilde, but ultimately I was like ????? why can't they love each other in a triad???? (And they do shhhh watch me writing Eva/Noora/Vilde still when Eva/Vilde becomes canon. WATCH ME.)
> 
> Also, I briefly mention past abuse. Literally saying "there's been abuse", but if you're triggered by that shoot me a message, I'll tell you where is it so you can avoid it.
> 
> THANKS TO [](http://http://francisperfectionbonnefoy.tumblr.com/>DAMIEN</a>%20FOR%20THE%20WORK%20HE%20DID%20TBH.%20Like,%20it%20was%20listening%20to%20me%20whine%20about%20not%20having%20words%20to%20write%20smut%20with%20vaginas%20\(pussy%20juices?????%20SYRUP????%20WH%20A%20T%20THE%20FCUK\)%20and%20contributing%20a%20lot%20and%20giving%20suggestions%20so%20like%20<3%20thanks%20dude,%20ur%20da%20best.)

**Now.**

 

Noora opens her eyes. At her right, she can see Eva’s head of red hair peeking out of the duvet; she blinks slowly, and lowers her gaze. Vilde’s is lying sprawled on Noora’s chest, her face smushed on Noora’s boob. They’re both still sleeping soundly and peacefully, and Noora smiles.

 

**Five months ago.**

 

It starts when Vilde comes out.

It’s not an unexpected event, honestly; Vilde was so obvious in her disliking of everything male that Noora wondered multiple times why nobody had ever questioned her about it. Though, she supposes, it’s because _persona closetum nunquam titillandus_. Or something of the sorts.

Then there’s the infamous party at Jonas’ house, because he took advantage of his parents going away for a weekend. There’s not much alcohol and a lot of greens, chill music and by the end of the night people are jabbering on and on about whether it’s you who walk or the earth that moves under your feet, because you know, it can be that you’re actually really strong and with the grip of your feet on the land you’re actually moving the entire planet but then also there are so many people in the world, was it seven billion, Isak? And seven billion people moving all together might mean that  the planet is pushed and pulled in every direction and this can mean total crumbling of the planet under your feet and what if the planet is crumbling so it’s better we don’t walk at all and stay put so the planet won’t disintegrate under our feet because that would be—

And then Vilde starts kissing Emma, in plain sight, on the couch.

She’s stone cold sober, too; she had a couple of wine glasses before going to the party, but she didn’t even take a drag once there. And she kisses Emma like it’s nothing.

People don’t really notice, but Noora does, and she stops talking and starts staring, can’t take her eyes off Vilde for the remainder of the evening.

Vilde _blossoms_ after that; the cute insecure girl disappears to make space for a gorgeous and forward lesbian, ready to be as femme as ever, but never shying away from declaring who she is.

Vilde starts daring with her makeup, and is not afraid to tell someone she’s cute, and she’s just so happy even the air around her seems to shine of a silvery light. And Noora can’t stop watching.

 

**Four months and three weeks ago.**

 

It makes sense that everybody wants Vilde, now. It does.

Girls start watching her, girls start _approaching_ her, girls start texting her, and Vilde is there accepting everything gracefully, answers every text, and tells everybody she needs to think about it because she doesn’t want to let down anyone, and she doesn’t want just a loveless relationship. When people tell her that’s _so mature of her_ she just smiles bashfully, and says it’s not, she’s just doing what she wants to do but there’s no shame in having a lot of sex, she just doesn’t want to do it.

And she grew up a lot, and Noora’s not immune to that. Noora’s never been immune to that. She looks at Vilde and loses herself in the way Vilde walks, the way Vilde smiles, the way Vilde just _is_ now, as opposed to the girl she was before coming out.

And Noora stares. Noora can’t stop staring, and Noora can’t prevent herself from the sense of _longing_ that overcomes her when she stares. She’s never been immune to Vilde’s beauty, but even more so now that Vilde looks so much at home in her skin like never before.

It’s almost funny, because she never expected to have a queer sexual awakening with Vilde of all people, not after her first year in Oslo when she made friends with Eva. Eva was cute, there was always an underlying attraction, Noora felt, but it wasn’t this burning thing she feels when she sees Vilde now.

This is much stronger, and different, and it burns like there’s a ring of fire lining her stomach every time Vilde flips her hair and smiles like it’s no big deal. So she can’t help but stare, and she can’t do anything but long.

 

**Four months and one week ago.**

 

There’s someone else who stares, too. Like, there’s someone else besides every single girl that still comes up to Vilde asking for things.

That someone else is Eva.

Eva never made a big deal out of her sexuality, not like it was for Vilde. Eva has always been the girl who kisses girls if she feels like it, and who kisses boys if she feels like it, and when people asked, started asking, she just answered with a _oh yeah I’m bi, now you know_. Noora was always a tiny bit jealous of her, and she witnessed Vilde saying that too, that she wanted to have Eva’s confidence when speaking of sexuality.

Eva stares at Vilde too, in her eyes the same burning fire that Noora feels, and Noora notices it, how could she not, when they’ve been friends since they were 16, and they can read each other like a book.

Eva stares, and Eva bites her lower lip every time Vilde does something, and Eva plays with her hair when Vilde looks at her, and laughs exaggeratedly at Vilde’s silly jokes, and it’s not like Noora can’t realise.

And she knows Eva realises she’s staring too, she knows Eva sees all the little things she does when she’s with Vilde, because knowledge and friendship goes both ways. (And also because Vilde is looking less like a girl and more like a goddess, but that’s kind of a given. Chris doesn’t look at Vilde like she hung the moon.)

Noora can’t help but feeling a tiny bit of jealousy towards Eva: she’s out and proud, and she’s beautiful, and she already kissed Vilde. It means that she is surely more likely than Noora to get to be with Vilde.

 

**Four months and three days ago.**

 

Eva confronts her one day about that. She must have seen that Noora is not the usual Noora and is starting to withdraw from everyone and reverting to the Noora she was when she came back from London, utterly destroyed from that abusive clusterfuck of a relationship she had with William. She had to be dragged out of the house by the girls that time, and she understands why someone could worry about her.

“If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine,” Eva says, her gaze knowing. “But maybe we need to sort that shit out or it will destroy us.”

Noora bites her lip and shrugs, keeps her gaze lowered on the article she’s writing for her gender and media class. “I don’t know if there’s much to say, actually.”

Eva just sighs, and Noora is grateful that she has such a patient best friend, but sometimes she maybe wishes Eva wasn’t so good in pulling out things out of her like a dentist pulls out wisdom teeth.

Because she knows she’s going to end up talking about it, of course. She doesn’t want to risk her friendship with Eva. Not having Eva in her life is simply an unbearable thought.

“But there is, Nooramor. Communication is the foundation of every relationship, romantic or platonic. And we need to communicate.”

Noora looks up at Eva, sitting on the table and smiling at her. She doesn’t say anything, and Eva seems to understand her mood.

“Okay, I’ll start then. I like Vilde a lot. She’s one of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever seen, and she’s someone I want to date.” Eva says it like it’s nothing, like it doesn’t cost her anything to say it, and for someone who came out when she was 17 maybe it’s nothing, but it feels a lot to Noora who still has one foot in the closet.

“Okay, I—I like her too,” she stutters out, and closes her eyes, waiting for something to fall.

The only thing to fall is Eva. From the desk. In her haste to hug her. Noora chuckles and hugs her back, puts her face in Eva’s neck and thinks that in for a penny… “I don’t wanna lose you.”

She feels Eva’s lips on her ear. “You won’t lose me over something like that, Noora. It’s not a shitty straight romcom, I swear.”

“Well, we do have the premises for a straight romcom though,” Noora murmurs, still in Eva’s neck.

“Except we’re three girls. We can defy the odds.”

Noora squeezes Eva one last time and then leaves the hug. “How can we, though?”

Eva makes a face. “I can think of something.”

 

**Four months and two days ago.**

 

“What… is that?”

“A list.” The last time Noora has seen Eva so decided was when she decided to give Jonas a piece of her mind after having broken up with him. “Of all the things ugly with love triangles, and how we can reverse them.”

“Did you stay up all night to prepare this?”

Eva blushes and shakes her head. “You can’t prove anything.”

Noora looks at the sheet of paper. There’s a big _EVA AND NOORA’S PLAN TO STAY FRIENDS_ at the top of it, and then it starts. “Number one. Agency. What does this mean?”

“In straight romcoms, nobody cares about the third person’s feelings, and here, we’ll let Vilde have the last word because she’s a person. And her last word can be that she doesn’t want any of us.”

“Number two, loyal fight. Is this even a fight though?”

“You’re right. Not a fight.” Eva cancels the word _fight_ and bites her pen nervously. “Our friendship comes before dates and stuff. So we can, I don’t know, prepare the wooing together.”

Noora chuckles. “And this will save our friendship?”

“No, _we_ will save our friendship, and _this_ will help. I’m not pursuing Vilde if you aren’t doing it too.”

Noora shakes her head, feigning exasperation, but she knows she’s got a smile so big her cheeks are almost hurting, and she can’t help it. Eva is her best friend, and she would be half of what she is without her presence.

“Okay, let’s do it.”

 

**Three months and three weeks ago.**

 

It takes a lot of courage, but they do tell Vilde (number one: agency), because she needs to know.

They approach her together, Noora gripping Eva’s forearm so hard she’s sure it will leave bruises, but she can’t help it. She lets Eva do all the talking, and Eva is there, sure of herself, telling Vilde that they’re both crushing on her and they want to woo her, if she permits it.

Vilde blinks slowly and raises an eyebrow. “Did you really make a pact over it?” She looks like she’s trying really hard not to laugh in their face, which Noora can appreciate.

“We forgot to spit on our hands and shake them,” she says, and Vilde _does_ laugh this time, and the ring of fire in her stomach is back in full force, making her blush hard.

“I’m happy you came out, though,” says Vilde when she stops laughing, a big smile on her face, and Noora blushes even harder, bites her lip.

“I’m happy too,” she says, and enjoys being hugged by her best friend and the girl she’s crushing on.

 

**Three months and ten days ago.**

 

So, they’re really doing it.

It’s a bit step for Noora, that’s for sure. She doesn’t know how to _woo_ someone, she’s just really confused and a bit overwhelmed, and on top of all this, Eva seems to want to stick to the fact that she wants them to prepare the _wooing stuff_ together. Eva knows more than Noora about dating, because Eva actually dates people and doesn’t try to avoid it like Noora has always done.

(It was difficult after William, and she tried, but no guy ever felt right after what he did to her, so she decided not to date, and to wait for the right person.)

“You could try and take her out maybe, something simple, coffee or something,” says Eva, from the chair where she’s sprawled. Noora makes a face.

“I could do that, but then what would you do?”

Eva is looking at her upside down, her hair put in a bun so it doesn’t touch the ground. “I can do the exact same thing, coffee dates are always nice if you like the person with you, and we know Vilde likes us as friends, at least.”

It should probably be weirder, Noora thinks. Because they should be jealous of their secrets and they should be trying to win Vilde’s affections, but also talking about it with Eva… feels right, someway.

“I really don’t know how to _woo_ someone, though.” Noora makes air quotes when she says _woo_ , and shrugs. “Like, you’re definitely more well-versed than I am, that’s for sure.”

“That’s why we are talking about it though. So we can be on even footing when it comes to _woo_ Vilde.” Eva closes her eyes. “Besides, there’s no _being well-versed_ when it comes to wooing and dating. It’s just trying to get to know the person better, and have a good time. The goal is kind of… to become best friends. But there’s also sex.”

“But there’s also sex,” repeats Noora, and smiles. It’s a big deal, it has always been. “Okay, coffee date it is.”

 

**Three months and three days ago.**

 

“So, how’s the pact going?” Vilde’s eyes are twinkling with glee over the rim of her cup, and Noora allows herself a smile.

“She’s teaching me how to woo someone,” she says, and makes a gesture towards her carefully chosen outfit: it was Eva who told her to wear the burgundy shirt with the black jeans, because they made her look _sleek_ , she said. “I just hope it’s working.”

Vilde laughs, and puts down her cup. There’s unsweetened green tea inside, because of course she’s better with her eating disorder and her body image, but she still likes to pay attention to healthy eating, as does Noora.

It’s probably something that will never leave them both, and that’s okay.

“I’m so glad that you’re not straight boys battling for my attention, honestly.” And Noora actually laughs at that.

“It’s not even a fight. I mean, it’s you who get the last word, isn’t it?”

Vilde smiles big, and bites her lip. She’s dressed even more nicely than usual, with a white flowery dress, a baby pink headband, and tons of twinkling small bracelets. She’s so pretty that it almost hurts, and Noora feels the ring of fire burning bright inside her stomach.

“This is why girls are definitely better than boys,” Vilde says, and winks at her.

Ten minutes pass before Noora can get out a coherent sentence again.

 

**Three months ago.**

 

“So, uh. What’s the deal with you, Eva and Vilde?” Sana is looking at her over her sunglasses, expression stony.

Noora shrugs and keeps walking towards the campus exit. “Nothing much, really. We—we both like Vilde, and we’re also friends, and we want everything to work out in the best way possible for everyone.”

Sana stares ahead of her. “Okay, but if Vilde will choose one of you, what will the other do?”

Noora hasn’t really thought about it. She doesn’t like to think about it, she knows she should, but she can’t deal with the promise of guilty or broken-hearted feelings right now. “I suppose we’ll see once we get there. I mean, we want to keep the friendship above anything else.” She wants to keep her friendship with Eva above anything else, and she would have been okay with not pursuing Vilde at all, if Eva had told her that.

Sana just hums and doesn’t say anything for a while. Then, she just shrugs. “I just hope this won’t end with any of you feeling too sad, or with any ill feelings towards anyone.”

Noora smiles. They’ve resisted the russetiden, and they’ve resisted the new friends at UiO. At least, she can be reasonably sure that they will resist this one challenge too. “You’re a big softie, Sanasol.”

“I’m fucking you up, _Nura_.”

Noora laughs. “This way our names actually resemble each other though.”

Sana covers her smile with her hand, and elbows her lightly. She’s the biggest softie, everybody knows it.

Noora links their arms, and they exit from the university campus; in the café just outside of it, she can see Eva and Vilde having their coffee date and laughing together. She wants to greet them, but they don’t look outside, and she leaves it at that, with the slightest pang of panic in her stomach.

Eva loves her, she repeats to herself. Eva loves her so much that she made a list of things she could do to reverse the love triangle trope.

She has nothing to worry about.

Sana squeezes her arm and doesn’t say anything, and Noora’s grateful for that.

 

**Two months and three weeks ago.**

 

“What if you wear my striped shirt? It would look great on you.” Noora’s standing in front of her closet, and Eva is starfished on Noora’s bed.

“Wouldn’t work, it’s not my style and Vilde knows it,” she says. She’s taking Vilde to a vernissage, because Noora took her to see a pre-Raphaelites exhibition, and Vilde likes modern art as well as classical art.

(The exhibition was nice. They were lost in the art for a bit, and talked a lot about the details, then after a while Noora stopped watching the paintings and started watching Vilde, and when Vilde realised she took Noora’s hand in hers and squeezed it. Noora’s heart was beating hard and she was afraid she was sweating, but Vilde didn’t comment on it.

Her heart was still beating hard later when she told Eva everything.)

“You’re still going to a really pretentious place, though?” Eva nods and gestures towards her turtleneck. Noora bites her lips. “Do you want a jacket to go with it?”

“I don’t know, I just don’t want to feel like a fish climbing a tree, you get me?”

“You won’t. you’ll have fun and drink pretentious champagne, and then you’ll tell me how it went,” Noora says decisively. Eva smiles up at her gratefully.

“Okay, okay, I’ll try.”

Noora smiles big, and takes a jacket from her closet, throwing it at Eva. It’s a nice jacket, something not too pretentious that Eva would appreciate for sure. Eva takes it and blows a kiss to Noora, before scampering out of the house as not to be late to the art gallery. Noora really hopes everything goes well.

“I really hope you know what you’re doing, baby girl.” Eskild is looking at her from the threshold, his arms crossed. Noora waves him away.

“I can promise you I am. Why aren’t you working on your thesis?” Eskild raises his eyebrows.

“I’m just taking a break, I promise.”

“It’s a Master’s Programme. You’re supposed to take it seriously.”

Eskild goes up to her and gives her one of his hugs; Noora sways a bit her face in his neck, and breathes deeply. They don’t talk anymore, but she’s happy he’s worried about her. She really is. Things at the kollektivet are going really well these days. Linn moved in with her girlfriend a couple years ago, and Noora moved in her room. It’s better for everyone’s mind to have a room each, and she rediscovered her relationship with Eskild, and found a new one with Isak. It wasn’t easy at first, but they just fit someway. It’s good.

 

**Two months and two weeks ago.**

 

“Wait, if you’re taking me to a play of _The Vagina Monologues_ , then where’s Eva taking me?” Vilde is holding her hand again, and Noora can hardly concentrate on anything else.

“Uh…” Eva’s taking her shopping, but she doesn’t know if she can say it, so she just shrugs. “I imagine you’re in for a surprise.”

Vilde smiles, and squeezes Noora’s hand. They’ve both been meaning to see the play, and Noora thought of making a date out of that, so Eva could take Vilde shopping freely. Noora knows the play is kind of cissexist, but it’s also part of the history of feminism, and it’s good to get educated.

Vilde keeps holding her hand even when they sit down to see the play, and holds it throughout everything. At one point Noora puts her head on Vilde’s shoulder, and Vilde caresses distractedly her hair with her other hand, without taking her attention off the stage. She smells nice, like laundry soap and lily of the valley, and there’s probably no better scent for her; Noora feels like she’s in paradise.

They’re supposed to get home when the play’s over, but Vilde looks at her coyly. “Do you want to drink something before we get home?” She asks, and gestures towards a nearby café. Noora nods, grateful as ever that Vilde’s not pushing for alcohol.

“Why not?”

They sit in a secluded booth side to side, their hands still linked, and decide to share a tea. Vilde smiles, and seems fixated on Noora’s lips more often than not. Every time Noora catches her, she feels a shiver running down her spine.

“Thank you for taking me to see the play, seriously. It was enlightening,” Vilde says when it’s time to say goodbye, and Noora shrugs bashfully.

“We have the same interests in this branch, so I thought…” she trails off and smiles, a bit insecure.

Vilde’s face is getting closer, and Noora is starting to have difficulties to swallow. “Yeah, it was like knowing what they were thinking in the seventies. Good shit, even if we’re kind of past that now.”

“We—well, I mean, there’s still an objective oppression to be recognised—” Noora’s babbling is interrupted by Vilde kissing her on the cheek. She blushes hard, and her goodbyes are just babbled nonsense after that.

 

**Two months and one week ago.**

 

“It was great, we tried on dresses and joked around a bit. She held my hand all the time, and kissed me on the cheek at the end of the date.” Eva is smiling excitedly from her spot on Noora’s tummy, and Noora caresses her hair a bit. They’re lying on Eva’s bed; they spent a lazy afternoon drinking hot chocolate and watching Masterchef, and it’s getting late and Noora should probably thinking of going home, but she can probably just sleep at Eva’s instead. It’s not like she has never done it, after all.

“Lucky you, I become a babbling mess every time she says or does something cute, which is all the time.” She stares up at the ceiling, sighing. “I wish I didn’t lose my eloquence.”

“It just shows you’re really interested in her, baby, it’s okay.”

Noora really wishes she had Eva’s confidence, but alas.

 

**One month and three weeks ago.**

 

Noora’s having a bit of a crisis. Things with Vilde are going well, and the ring of fire in her stomach is as present as ever; they stayed at Noora’s last time, snuggled up on the bed and watching a film, because Isak was at Even’s and Eskild was at his parents’, and they told her she could have the house. And Vilde was great, caressing her tummy the whole time, and giving her little kisses on her neck that made her arch her back a bit and bite her lip trying not to pant. Afterward, they cooked small veggie pies together, and ate them while talking about the film.

It was almost perfect, and yet Noora had shied away from kissing Vilde at the end of the evening, so they just exchanged long cheek kisses, and then Vilde took an uber back home.

The point was that things with Eva are _also_ going well, but—but not in the way Noora thought they would go. Eva is amazing, and she listens to Noora’s tales of dates, and tells Noora her tales in exchange. She’s genuinely happy when Noora tells her about her progress with Vilde, and Noora is genuinely happy too.

But Noora also feels pangs of _something_ in her stomach when she’s with Eva, the sensation she learnt to associate with Vilde, the one with the fire lining her stomach, that’s happening with Eva too. And it’s rationally not possible, it shouldn’t happen. It’s either Eva or Vilde, it can’t be both.

And yet she’s happy with Vilde, and she’s happy with Eva, and she can’t deny it.

“Do you think I’m just stupid or—or a slut?” She asks Chris, and Chris pulls a face.

“I don’t think that. I think you’re stupid because you ask something like that, though,” she says, and smirks a bit. Noora elbows her.

“I’m serious.”

“I know you are, but it’s a stupid concern.” Chris shrugs and lowers her gaze on her music sheet, squinting hard at it. “Fucking semiquavers.”

“How can it be stupid? It’s not normal.” Noora passes her hand on her face and huffs. “What I feel is not normal.”

“It wouldn’t be normal if you felt the need to kill kittens. But you’re simply feeling love. Besides,” Chris doesn’t even raise her gaze from the group of semiquavers she’s trying to sort out, “the basis of every good relationship is communication. Platonic or romantic, you gotta talk to them both. Fucking semiquavers.” She takes a pencil and circles a couple of bars. “This will be a bitch to sing, just you wait.”

Noora raises her eyebrows. “Said the best soprano I’ve ever met.”

“Yes, but that’s because you’re not an opera regular,” Chris says without missing a beat.

“Still counts.” Noora pulls a face, and elbows Chris lightly. “Best soprano I’ve ever met.”

 

**One month and two weeks ago.**

 

Noora smiles at Vilde’s amusement upon seeing the Akershus fortress. “Believe it or not, I’ve never been here.”

Vilde takes her hand gracefully, and smiles. She’s wearing a baby blue shirt with a white cardigan and blue jeans, and her hair are up in a messy bun. She still smells like lily of the valley. “How so?”

“Well, I didn’t live in Oslo before going to Madrid, and then when I got here I never actually found the time to visit the most touristic place ever, so here we are.” Noora looks at the fortress. “Do we take a picture?”

They take a selfie in front of the fortress, before going inside. It’s a sunny and fresh day, a bit windy, and they both have big smiles in it.

“Are you going to post it?” Asks Vilde, and Noora shrugs.

“Maybe. Do you want me to?”

Vilde smiles. “We’re cute in it.”

The fortress is breath taking, especially with the view of the sea, and Vilde is actually capable of guiding her through it because she’s been here countless times. “We should rent a boat one day,” Noora comments looking at the sea, and Vilde hugs her from behind, puts her chin on Noora’s shoulder.

“We can do it, make a date out of it,” she murmurs, her breath warm on Noora’s neck. Noora shivers and bites her lip.

“We definitely can,” she murmurs. She’s never really been on a boat, and that would be nice. Vilde kisses her lightly on her neck.

“Can I kiss you, Noora?” She asks, and Noora’s stomach feels like it’s on fire. She just nods, not trusting herself with her voice, and lets herself be turned around by Vilde, and waits with trepidation till she feels Vilde’s lips on hers.

Kissing her is like an explosion. Vilde’s lips are soft and thin, and kisses her slowly, to give her time to get used to it. Noora takes Vilde’s face between her hands, and caresses her cheeks.

She really wants to enjoy this moment, but there’s an underlying sense of guilt settling down in her stomach.

 

**One month and one week ago.**

 

Eva is looking at her expectantly, and Noora doesn’t know what to do. She wants to tell Eva about Vilde, and she wants to tell Eva about her feelings, and she wants to tell Eva everything, but she doesn’t know if it’s allowed, doesn’t know what to do.

She’s half sprawled on Eva, hugging her waist, and enjoying Eva petting her hair and scratching her behind her ear. She really doesn’t know what to do.

“Why aren’t you talking, baby? Everything’s ok?” Eva’s speaking in a low voice, almost soothing, like she’s afraid of spooking Noora. Noora closes her eyes and tries not to think about what could happen.

“I—I don’t know.” She pauses, then goes for it. “Vilde kissed me at our date.”

Eva’s hand pauses in her hair. “That’s great baby, what’s the matter then?”

Noora’s breathing hard, and she bites her lip, tries not to cry. “The matter is that I’m confused. I don’t know.”

Eva doesn’t speak, lets her gather her thoughts.

“It’s just that… with Vilde it’s amazing and all but… but I’m…” she trails off, she makes a vague gesture with her hand. A tear actually escapes her eye, and she takes a shaky breath.

Eva squeezes her. “Baby, if it’s about us, don’t be afraid, it will be okay, we’re still friends, aren’t we?” She asks with the same low tone and wow, she should feel something but she’s putting Noora’s feelings before hers, that’s something that really shows how Eva changed during the years.

“That’s the point though,” Noora says shakily. “That’s exactly it. I feel one way when I’m with Vilde, and I—I feel the exact same way when I’m with you. What kind of fucking weirdo does that? What the fuck?”

Eva is silent for a bit following her words, but she resumes her ministrations to Noora’s hair. Then, she asks: “Are you saying that you’re crushing of both of us?”

“I know, isn’t it fucking weird?” Noora is angry with herself and her stupid stomach that she can’t control, and doesn’t know what to do. “Who the fuck even does that, seriously?”

“Well,” Eva hesitates a bit, and Noora can feel Eva’s hand shaking a bit in her hair. “It’s people like me who do that, too.”

Eva’s words don’t make sense at all in the beginning, because things like that don’t happen in the world Noora lives in. People don’t fall in love with more than one person at once, and when they do, it’s the beginning of a love chevron that doesn’t end well.

And yet, Eva is there, hand still shaking in Noora’s hair, and breath gone shallow. And Noora kisses her.

Eva’s lips are plump and turgid, and Eva answers to the kiss frantically, gripping Noora’s hair and pressing herself against Noora like she wants to get closer and closer, and Noora just gets lost in Eva’s smell and the feeling of her tongue.

“What will we tell Vilde?” She asks during a pause to breathe. Eva just smiles.

“We’ll think of something,” she assures.

 

**One month ago.**

 

They do tell Vilde, someway. They invite her for tea at Eva’s, and then tell her.

It’s a jumbled mess of words, because Noora and Eva keep talking one over each other in their haste to explain that they both do like Vilde, and it’s okay if she doesn’t, or if she only likes one of them, but they also like each other, and this doesn’t invalidate their feelings for Vilde but also it’s something that they’d like to explore because best friends but also s—I mean, it’s something they’d like to explore, because they’d like to give each other a chance, and if Vilde is okay with that, if Vilde wants that, they would like to give a change at them being three instead of two because that would be really nice and what does Vilde think about that?

Vilde seems a bit overwhelmed by the flood of words being thrown at her, but smiles sweetly throughout it all, and keeps nodding, and Noora actually had her fingers crossed under the table just in case something good finally happens.

“That’s good,” Vilde says in the end, and purses her lips, a pink lipstick on them. “So you want to give polyamory a chance?”

It’s ironic, because the Vilde Noora met in high school wouldn’t even have known the meaning of a word like _polyamory_ , but the Vilde looking at them both expectantly right now does know the meaning, and also “what do you think, that I didn’t think about it too? I like you both, I didn’t know what to do in case this wasn’t the outcome of dating you both, honestly.”

Noora is so happy she could cry right now. She uncrosses her fingers and puts both her hands on the table, and tries to speak, to find something to say, but words seem to escape her. And she can see Eva’s not doing better, smiling big without talking.

Sapphic girls are so useless, she thinks. Put a pretty girl in front of them and they’ll be shunned into silence.

Vilde smiles and gets up. “Well, can I kiss you both, then? In turns? Three-way kisses? Can we do it all, please?”

Noora’s chair falls on the ground in her haste to get up.

 

**Three weeks ago.**

 

They go see Star Wars, because of course. Noora hides her being a huge Star Wars nerd really well, and nobody could guess if they don’t see her drinking from her beloved Star Wars mug, but she knows the films by heart, and she spends a lot of her money to buy novels and comics and whatnot. The EU is the best thing ever—both the European Union and the Extended Universe.

So of course she convinces her girlfriends (her girlfriends!!) to go at the cinema to see Star Wars. They buy popcorn in the biggest size they have, and they get to see in a very cool spot, centre back with Noora in the middle. They hold hands on Noora’s legs before the film start, and then Eva and Vilde both hug Noora when she starts to become a blubbering mess seeing everything falling like domino pieces. She’s still crying when they get out of the cinema.

“I can’t believe it,” she sniffles, and accepts the side hugs Eva and Vilde give her. “I really can’t believe it.”

Eva is less impressed than Noora. And Vilde is even less impressed than Eva, but they both nod their assent and listen to Noora’s rants about how she hopes the novelizations are going to do the characters justice, because that’s not fair, that’s so not fucking fair, Disney has to be stopped.

“I’m still happy this was a date, though, can I say it?” She says, once she’s calmed down. Vilde laughs.

“Don’t kill me, but it was cute seeing you react so strongly to the film.” She kisses Noora on the temple, and Noora knows she doesn’t mean it in a teasing way.

“Strong emotions are good, they purge your soul,” she says, and avoids Eva elbowing her.

“You have to tell Sana that, not me.” Vilde makes a stony face in a perfect Sana imitation, and Eva and Noora laugh.

“I’m telling her you said that,” says Eva. “I’m so telling her you said that.”

Vilde shrugs, unbothered. “She would probably thank me; she wants everybody to know what a badass motherfucker she is.”

Noora snorts. Sana’s very soft with her, but she follows every single moment of softness with threats to kill and dismember her if she says something. “Sana’s the most badass motherfucker I know, that’s for sure.”

“And Chris,” adds Eva. “Chris’ badass too.”

Noora throws her head back and laughs. “Let’s just agree we’re badass and we have badass friends.”

They take turns kissing when they have to say goodbye to each other. Noora feels like she’s in paradise for real, this time.

 

**One week ago.**

 

Life is good. Everything is good. They told all their friends and, even if they did get the curious stare, everybody has been nothing else than supportive. Chris insisted to give them a super high five because she couldn’t believe it (and also, what did she tell Noora? Uh?), and Eskild went on a tirade about how sex is fun in three, trust him who was there and did that. Even Chris Schistad—with which Eva still maintains a relationship, oh god, _why_ —insisted to get into a bar and make a toast in their honour, because he said he felt genuinely happy about them.

(Chris seems actually like a really decent person, but it reminds Noora too much about her time spent with William, and she doesn’t think she’ll ever be okay with his presence because of this. Sucks, but she can’t help it.)

And being with them, having two girlfriends (girlfriends!!) is—good. Noora feels like she never felt before, like she went to heaven and then came back with all the secrets of the universe, and she’s sure it’s still the honeymoon phase talking, but also they’ve been friends since the first year of high school, they’ve seen each others at their lowest, and they’re still there. Sure, being friends is different than being girlfriends, but Noora looks at the future with hope.

After all, she gets to have not one but two girlfriends, and they’re the most gorgeous people she’s ever seen, and the most caring and amazing people she’s ever met. So she’s good like that.

 

**Four days ago.**

 

“The perks of having two girlfriends really into fancy healthy eating is that dates are better at home than at the restaurant, honestly,” Eva says, patting her belly after dinner. “That was a very satisfying meal. If the university thing doesn’t work you should open a restaurant.”

Vilde laughs, and Noora puffs her chest a bit. They baked fresh goat cheese and made a tomato and cucumber salad for the entrée, and then they cooked pasta alla Norma with baked aubergine instead of frying it, and then Vilde made bergamot-flavoured custard with berries. It was a good dinner.

They’ve been spending quite a bit of time together, making time for study dates together, even if they all go to different faculties—Noora’s in journalism, Eva’s in political science, and Vilde’s in sound engineering—they make it work with the different timetables they have. And they have dinner together at least three times a week.

“Okay,” Vilde says, pulling out the Pride dvd from her purse, because she’s a nerd and she still loves having the physical copy of the films she likes. “Shall we?”

The good thing about Vilde moving out of her abusive household was that she lived in a great place now, and she had a great sound system in her new room. She claims she needs it to study, but she just wants to watch her tv shows without the shitty audio from her laptop.

They snuggle on Vilde’s bed and the film starts. It’s something Noora’s seen a million times, because there had been a time when Eskild was trying to make Isak watch a basic queer filmography, and Pride was one of Isak’s favourite. She can afford not to pay attention. She just focuses on Eva right next to her, one hand on Noora’s thigh and the other on Vilde’s thigh. She’s engrossed with the film, and Noora exchanges a glance with Vilde, who’s in the same situation as she is, mouthing lines from the film.

She doesn’t really want to stop Eva from seeing the film, and she wants to be present for her in the moment when she’ll cry—because she will, and Noora bets it will be the moment in which Gethin reconnects with his mother—but she can’t avoid thinking about them being in a warm cocoon of blankets and bodies. She can feel the heat, and she can’t help but let her hand wander on Eva’s tummy, massaging it delicately, as not to disturb the vision.

Vilde’s gaze is penetrant on her, and Noora smirks. She feels Vilde’s hand coming from behind to touch the back of her neck, and bites her lip, pushing into the touch a bit. She wishes she could have Vilde’s hands going down, massaging her breast, touching her everywhere and making her feel like never before. And she wishes she could take Eva and explore every inch of her body with her mouth, make her moan with just her tongue.

But it’s not the moment; Eva’s watching the film, and she needs to get her thoughts back on track. She exhales shakily, and she can see Vilde smirking out of the corner of her eyes. She makes a face, and turns her gaze back to the screen.

(In the end, Noora was right; Eva cried when Gethin called his mother. Then, Vilde cried when Bromley’s mother told him he could be fixed, and Noora cried seeing Bromley out and proud at the final pride. And there were sniffles at the mention of Mark dying.)

(“I wish there were more mentions of Mark being a communist, though. They stripped the politics out of LGSM,” commented Eva afterwards, shaking her head with a hint of disgust in her expression.)

 

**Eleven hours ago.**

 

“Oh my god,” Noora exhales, and she can’t really find her voice for more than just an airy sigh.

Vilde, behind her, moves her head and kisses her. It’s messy, and Vilde’s smiling, both of her hands on Noora’s breast. Noora would really like to move, really, but she doesn’t have the strength to do it now. Not with Vilde gently holding her in her arms, and not with Eva smiling smugly up at her, her hands on Noora’s thighs keeping them opened and her face messy with Noora’s wetness.

She came home earlier to Eskild and Isak getting out of the door giggling hysterically and wishing Noora good luck for what she had to come. She didn’t understand till she got into her room and saw Eva with a black and red lacy corset and a smirk on her lips, towering over Vilde on her bed, holding Vilde’s hands over her head while she kissed her neck slowly. It was something Noora had only ever dreamt of.

When Eva goes back to licking her in precise little hard flicks of her tongue, Noora can’t help but arch her back, pushing her breast into Vilde’s hands and eliciting a pinch to her nipples. She lets out a long moan, and closes her eyes, too overwhelmed to leave them opened.

“That’s good,” murmurs Vilde, pressing a smile on the column of her neck. “You’re being very good, Noora. Look at how good you’re doing, letting Eva eat you out.”

Noora moans helplessly again, and it’s absurd how she can’t even react, can’t even _move_ , when she’s usually the one who takes control, the one who always gives rules and the one with a gaggle of people following her at every occasion, and yet. Yet she’s totally helpless in the hands of her girlfriends, just letting herself enjoy their ministrations and handing out the control, for once.

“Just let it go, baby,” Vilde says, and kisses her ear. “Just let it go.”

When Noora comes, she probably screams, but for a minute, there’s only white noise in her ears, and she can’t realise what she does. Eva licks her through it, doesn’t let her go till she’s just shivering from the aftershock and tugs at her hair to make her stop.

She finds herself in the same position Eva was with her five minutes later, with Vilde giving her gentle encouragements to walk her through it, and she loses herself in Eva’s heat and flavour, and the shivering of her thigs. Then Vilde licks her again, and then she licks Vilde, and Eva chooses that moment to go down on her again, and Noora spirals in a pleasure abyss, doesn’t know if she’ll ever come back from it.

 

**Now.**

 

Noora would like to make breakfast for everybody, but there’s no way she can extricate herself from the mess of limbs she’s lying in now, and it’s okay.

She’ll just wait for everybody to wake up, and they can still have a good breakfast if they’re all awake to enjoy it—not in bed because she doesn’t want to make the sheets even messier, but still.

She smiles up at the ceiling. Life’s good.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, _Nura_ /نورة is one of the alternate forms of the name نور (Nur/Nour/Noor, depending on your native language transcription). It means "light" in Arabic, which... Sana-sol... Sana-sun... Okay I'll stop now.  
> (Inb4: I know it's a brand of stuff, but I still find it funny.)
> 
> As per usual, if you liked it consider leaving a kudo or commenting, that keeps me going! Or come to find me on [tumblr](http://nooradeservedbetter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
